


Nice to meet you

by araiannalicele



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araiannalicele/pseuds/araiannalicele
Summary: OS- UA Dans la petite ville de Forks où tout se sait. Tous savent que Bella, la fille de Charlie Swan, est intouchable. Et le nouveau docteur Edward Masen n'est certainement pas l'exception à la règle !
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Nice to meet you

Edward gara sa voiture sur l'une des places de parking devant le Emily's coffee shop. C'était l'une de ses habitudes depuis qu'il s'était installé deux mois plutôt dans la ville de Forks. Il sortit de sa Camaro flambant neuve. Un cadeau de lui à lui-même pour ce nouveau poste qu'il avait de médecin à l'hôpital central d'Olympia situait à Forks. D'un geste faussement négligé, il passa la main dans ses cheveux bronze leurs donnant un côté encore plus saut du lit. Sourire léger aux lèvres, il avait repéré, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les deux blondes sur le trottoir qui le dévoraient du regard. Plutôt pas mal, mais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il avait rapidement compris que Forks était petit et que tout se savait. Par contre, il ferrait bien une petite exception pour la petite brune qui traversait le trottoir pour se rendre apparemment au même endroit que lui.

Il avait réussi à atteindre la porte en même temps qu'elle. Avec le sourire, qu'il savait, pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui il l'invita à passer avant lui. Deux légères rougeurs s'installèrent sur les pommettes de la jeune femme. Visage en forme de cœur, nez fin, deux grands yeux bruns, lèvres pleines, dents droites et blanches qu'ils avaient perçus quand elle lui avait adressé un sourire de remerciement.

Il retira ses lunettes qu'il accrocha sur le devant de chemise blanche qu'il avait retroussé jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Il avait compris rapidement que ses avant-bras musclés avait tendance à séduire les femmes. Alors même s'il se savait plutôt beau, il n'hésitait pas à mettre en avant ses atouts séductions. Sa mâchoire était définie, ses yeux verts, plutôt grand, il entretenait sa forme physique régulièrement, il était fier des ses abdominaux dessinaient, mais pas gonflaient comme un bodybuildeur, il avait même naturellement cette forme de V qui plaisait beaucoup aux femmes. Et heureusement, il possédait aussi un cerveau en bon état de marche qui lui permettait d'être médecin et les blouses blanches, ça les femmes adorent.

Se trouvant à sa suite dans la file d'attente des commandes il avait le loisir de pouvoir la détailler tout en faisant semblant de choisir sa boisson. Elle devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Elle lui arrivait un peu en dessous de ses épaules, taille idéal selon lui. Elle pouvait toujours porter des talons sans qu'elle n'atteigne sa taille. Il avait du mal avec les femmes trop grande. Malgré sa petite taille, ses jambes semblaient plutôt longues et bien dessinait. Sûrement une sportive. Son jean mettait en valeur ses fesses rondes. Une paire de converses blanche au pied, lui donnait un côté dynamique. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait aux pieds des femmes, mais il pouvait comprendre que certains métiers nécessitent un confort au niveau des chaussures. Cependant, sur elle, il trouvait sa charmant. La chemise blanche qu'elle portait était oversize, mais cela ne gâchait pas la vue sur ses fesses. Elle semblait avoir une poitrine plutôt généreuse, mais il était incapable d'en être sûr avec cette chemise. Ses longs cheveux bruns, qui se terminaient en boucle, s'arrêtaient au niveau de sa taille. Il trouva sa sexy et l'imaginait tellement bien elle, le chevauchant et ses cheveux la camouflant de façon érotique sa poitrine ferme et généreuse.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation quand il entendit Emily s'adressait à la jeune femme.

-Hey Bella, qu'est ce que je te sers aujourd'hui ma jolie ?

Plutôt pas mal comme prénom, ça lui allait bien. Bella offrit un large sourire à Emily et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Coucou Em, je vais prendre un smoothie pêche-banane moyen, un latte vanille en grand, un café noir en grand et un café frappé en moyen. Et si tu as, une part de brownie et trois muffins citron-chia, s'il te plaît.

-Diego va te faire ça tout de suite, ma jolie ! Leah râle déjà ?

-Oui, ricana Bella. Réveil trop tôt alors que c'est elle qui a insisté pour venir avec nous à Olympia. D'ailleurs, je suis déçue que tu ne puisses pas venir.

-Je sais, chérie, mais Vic est malade et c'est le jour de repos de Bree. Je serais là pour le prochain voyage et de toute façon vous m'envoyez des photos ! Ça ferra 27$, s'il te plaît !

Bella tendit sa carte de crédit à Emily et se déplaça à l'endroit pour récupérer sa commande. Elle semblait glisser sur le sol. C'était maintenant au tour d'Edward.

-Bonjour Docteur Masen, comme d'habitude ? Questionna Emily.

-S'il vous plaît Emily ! J'insiste sur Edward, docteur Masen va plus à mon père.

Avant même qu'elle annonce le prix, il avait déjà tendu sa carte bancaire pour régler sa commande. C'était tellement facile de flirter avec Emily. Elle était mignonne avec sa peau cuivrée et ses longs cheveux bruns, mais un peu trop ronde pour lui.

-Bien Edward dans ce cas-là.

Au vu des réactions d'Emily, il était sur de l'avoir elle aussi séduit. Bon point s'il voulait s'approcher de la jolie Bella au vu des relations qu'elles entretenaient.

-Bella ? Tu as déjà rencontré Edward ? Demanda Emily.

-Non, pas encore, enchanté, je suis Bella.

Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Il s'empressa de la serrer.

\- Vous être le cousin de Rosalie et d'Alice, c'est ça ?Je suis l'une des leurs amies !

\- En effet ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Le fait de connaître sa cousine pouvait contrarier ses plans. Rosalie avait tendance à un être un peu peste avec lui et aimait beaucoup contrarier ses entreprises de séductions. Il allait devoir la jouer fine avec Bella.

-Bella, ta commande est prête !

-Merci Diego, tu salueras Netti pour moi ?

-Aucun problème, chérie !

-Em, je t'envoie un message si je trouve enfin ce papier peint ! Oh et des robes aussi, mais surtout du papier peint. Avant que tu le dises, oui, je sais je suis un peu trop obsédée par ça ! Au revoir tout le monde et bonne journée.

Emily rigola devant l'enthousiasme de son amie et la salua rapidement avant de se tourner vers le prochain client de la boutique.

Edward continua à la regarder à travers la vitrine du magasin, elle s'engouffra dans un SUV garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Il lui semblait reconnaître sa cousine au volant, mais il avait un doute. Il attrapa sa commande prête. Quand il sortit de chez Emily, le SUV contenant sa prochaine conquête était déjà en route pour rejoindre la direction d'Olympia. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait entendu dire sa tante Esmé que sa cousine Rosalie devait aller à Olympia faire le tour des boutiques de robes de mariés pour son mariage prochain avec Emmett McCarty. C'est bien un truc dans lequel il ne tomberait pas de si tôt. Pour se contenter d'une femme alors qu'il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il voulait.

En bref, la journée d'Edward Masen démarrait plutôt bien. La seule chose qui le chiffonnait un peu, c'est qu'il avait oublié de vérifier si la jeune femme avait une alliance au doigt. Quoi que cela ne le dérangeait pas forcément, mais cela influencerait sa façon de la séduire.

X-NTMY-X

La deuxième rencontre avec Bella eut lieu une semaine plus tard alors qu'il était en présence de sa tante Esmé dans un magasin de bricolage de Port Angeles.

Il avait réussi grâce à sa tante à trouver une maison à acheter quand il avait emménagé à Forks. Cependant, il n'avait pour le moment pas réussi à faire un peu de décoration dans cette maison. En vrai, lui s'en moquait royalement, mais pour Esmé c'était limite une insulte à sa profession de décoratrice. Il n'y avait pas de travaux majeur à prévoir dans la maison heureusement ! La plupart des travaux avaient été faits avant la vente de la maison par une société locale de construction et de rénovation de maison. Il arrivait à sa tante de travailler avec Lahote construction donc il lui avait fait confiance quand elle lui avait garanti que la maison était en parfait état. Alors même si la maison était dans un état impeccable, il manquait selon Esmé une part de personnalité qui pouvait correspondre à Edward. Même s'il lui donnait carte blanche pour décorer la maison. Esmé avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent pour le choix des couleurs des pièces. Mais comme une fois sa bonne étoile était encore une fois avec lui, Bella se trouvait dans le rayon peinture. Le point négatif, c'est que comme lui, elle était accompagnée. Une grande brune aux cheveux au carré et à la peau cuivré discutait avec elle. Pas mal dans son genre, beauté exotique mais trop grande pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle dépassait Bella d'une tête. Cependant, Forks semblait être un vrai vivier à beauté.

Même si Esmé était dans un laïus sur les différentes peintures, elle repéra elle aussi rapidement les deux jeunes femmes dans l'allée des peintures. Et Esmé étant Esmé, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle connaissait les deux jeunes femmes et qu'elle allait engageait la conversation avec elles. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

-Leah, Bella, quel plaisir de vous voir mes chéries ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Esmé.

-Bonjour Mme Cullen !

Bella accueillit sa tante dans une étreinte. La fameuse Leah se contenta d'un vague signe de la tête. Apparemment, elle n'était pas de mauvaise humeur que le matin et était moins chaleureuse que Bella. Leah était définitivement éliminée de la liste des futures conquêtes d'Edward. Il préférait les femmes de bonne humeur et non pas les glaçons frigides.

-Vous connaissez mon neveu Edward ? Il a pris à la place du Docteur Gerendy à l'hôpital ! Demanda Esmé

-Heureuse de vous revoir Edward ! Voici ma sœur Leah ! Présenta Bella

Sœur ? Réellement ? Il ne voyait absolument pas la ressemblance entre les deux femmes. Il essaya de cacher son air surpris tout en saluant la jeune femme. Il n'était peut-être pas un pro de la génétique, mais il était sûr que les deux femmes n'avaient absolument aucun gêne en commun.

-Oh, vous vous connaissez déjà ?Bien sûr que vous avez dû vous rencontrer ! Nous sommes venus chercher de la peinture pour décorer la maison d'Edward, d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a acheté la maison sur Creek Road. Tu as peut-être travaillé dessus Leah ? Leah travaille pour Lahote Construction, Edward. Tu rends compte, le monde est quand même petit. C'est fou de se retrouver ici. Et vous les filles que faites vous ici ?Vous ne travaillez pas ?

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa tante être un moulin à paroles. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait la tendance diarrhée verbale d'Alice la deuxième fille d'Esmé et Carlisle.

Il laissa Esmé faire la conversation pour deux. Et s'intéressa faussement aux échantillons de couleurs que présentait le magasin. En réalité, il préférait examiner Bella. La rencontre avait été un peu trop brève dans le café d'Emily pour qu'il puisse détailler correctement la jeune femme .

Aujourd'hui, elle portait une sorte de robe chemise en jean, qu'elle avait légèrement ceinturé sous la poitrine. Donnant une meilleure vue sur la poitrine de Bella. Il avait eu raison la dernière fois. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse conte tenu de sa corpulence plutôt fine. Mais dommage cette fois-ci, ses fesses n'étaient pas mise en valeur. Par contre la robe descendait à mi-cuisse, lui donnant une vue sur de superbes jambes. Il s'en doutait un peu la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, il en avait la confirmation. Il les imaginait enroulées autour de lui alors qu'il serait en elle, la pilonnant avec vigueur. Elle portait les mêmes chaussures que la dernière fois. Il devrait lui faire changer cette habitude s'ils étaient à amener à se voir plusieurs fois. Bien sûr, cela dépendrait de ses compétences aux lits.

Il devait aussi s'être débarrassé d'Irina. Il voulait être totalement libre pour accueillir Bella. Et Irina avait tendance à se comporter comme un pot de colle. Il l'avait mal jugé sur le coup. Il avait pensé qu'elle était comme lui, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait affirmé, mais la notion de sans attache n'était pas là même pour elle.

-Comment avance les travaux de la librairie ? Bella est propriétaire de la librairie en ville, Edward, tu devrais aller y faire un tour, je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses qui pourrait te plaire. D'ailleurs, c'est là que j'ai eut le livre de partition que je t'ai offerte à ton anniversaire !

-Paul a terminé les dernières étagères par contre je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le papier peint que je voulais !

Encore cette histoire de papier peint. Ça semblait être une obsession chez la jeune femme.

-Oh, chérie ! Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Esmé serra la main de la jeune femme.

-Oui, enfin, cette histoire arrange bien Paul, il ne veut pas me le poser, car il est sûr qu'il y aura des raccords à faire !

-Lahote râle, mais il le ferra comme d'habitude et s'il ne le fait pas, je viendrais le faire avec toi, chérie, intervient Leah.

Si la voix de Bella était aussi douce que du miel celle de Leah avait un petit côté rauque plutôt séduisant. Peut-être qu'il l'avait éliminé un peu trop rapidement de sa liste. Bella partagea un rire complice avec sa sœur et Esmé. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire complice pour ne pas faire celui qui ne comprend pas la blague. Le portable de Leah sonna indiquant un message entrant.

-Ma belle, la commande est prête, on va devoir y aller.

-Oh, vous êtes venu récupérer une commande pour Paul ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête. Ça paraissait logique pour Edward que Leah soit là, mais pour Bella, non. Elle devait peut-être rendre service à sa sœur.

-On ne va pas vous retarder dans ce cas. Oh, j'y pense, Bella, j'ai quelques catalogues de papier peint. Je te les dépose demain à la librairie si tu veux ? Demanda Esmé.

-Ça serait adorable Madame Cullen. On se voit demain si non à la fête de fiançailles de Rose et Emmett ? Edward heureuse de vous avoir revu.

Leah se hocha la tête une fois de plus. Le contraste entre les deux sœurs étaient une nouvelle fois frappant. Il était sûr que Bella était bien plus accueillante que Leah. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent du rayon peinture emportant avec elles, le fantasme d'Edward sur les jambes de Bella.

X-NTMY-X

La troisième rencontre, il réussit à la provoquer en se rendant directement à la librairie de Bella. Après les deux premières rencontres, il avait rapidement compris qu'une approche trop agressive avec la femme pouvait lui être préjudiciable. Alors en prétextant venir récupérer les fameux livres de papier peint pour rendre service à sa tante, il avait passé une bonne demi-heure à flirté en douceur avec la jeune femme.

Entre temps, il avait appris que Bella était la fille du shérif de la ville Charlie Swan. Elle s'appelait donc Bella Swan. Elle était née en septembre. Que Leah n'était pas sa sœur biologique mais sa demi-sœur par remariage de Charlie avec Sue Clearwater. Elle avait aussi récolté un demi-frère Seth. Esmé le décrivait comme pleins d'énergie et absolument adorable. Sue, Seth et Leah étaient originaire de la réserve amérindienne Quileute, La Push. Elle était amie avec ses deux cousines, mais aussi les compagnons de ses cousines. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des futures demoiselles d'honneur pour le mariage de Rosalie. Les informations se transmettaient rapidement quand on demandait aux bonnes personnes. Il avait essayé d'être le plus subtil possible pour récolter ses infos et ça avait payé rapidement. Pour un peu, il était capable de faire une fiche descriptive de la jeune femme.

Il avait adoré la voir rire à ses anecdotes des situations cocasses qu'il avait pu vivre en tant que médecin. Elle avait le rire facile et surtout authentique. Ça changeait des femmes qui habituellement riait de façon discrète. Et il avait adoré la tenu qu'elle portait une jolie robe qui soulignait la rondeur de ses seins et qui s'évasait sous la taille. Mais une nouvelle fois, il déplorait la présence de la fameuse paire de converse.

Cette rencontre s'était terminée par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle cliente dans la boutique de Bella. Il avait alors pris congé sans même lui demandé de boire un café. Il voulait laisser la femme sur sa faim et désireuse de le revoir.

X-NTMY-X

La quatrième rencontre avec Bella eut lieu devant la libraire de celle-ci alors qu'il était accompagné de sa deuxième cousine Alice.

Cette fois-ci, la rencontre se passe en fin de journée. Edward était sorti de sa garde et devait retrouver Alice et son compagnon Jasper pour dîner ensemble. Il devait récupérer Alice à sa boutique pour faire le trajet vers un restaurant de Port Angeles. Le magasin d'Alice se trouvait proche du café d'Emily et donc de la librairie de Bella. Peut-être que s'il avait le temps, il pourrait y passer pour une conversation avec la jeune femme. Et s'il jouait bien ses cartes peut être même un rendez-vous avec elle.

Quand il se gara sur l'une des places de parking en face de la librairie, il aperçut directement Bella en pleine conversation avec sa cousine. Malheureusement pour lui, Alice avait fermé sa boutique et Bella était sur le point de faire la même chose à sa librairie puisqu'elle était en train de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Le temps de sortir de sa voiture pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Bella et Alice se dirigeaient vers lui. Bella avait ses mains qui soutenait un carton qui devait contenir quelque chose de plutôt lourd, car elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour le tenir. Une nouvelle fois, ses mains étaient cachées par un élément. Cette fois-ci, elle portait une robe proche du corps, mais le carton et sa veste empêchait Edward de pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Alice lui fit des grands signes. Il n'avait pas le choix que de rejoindre les deux femmes.

-Edward, tu connais Bella ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui, oui, on s'est déjà rencontré plusieurs fois.

Il adressa son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme.

-Super, on devrait vraiment penser à faire quelques choses tous ensemble comme ça, tu pourrais faire connaissance de toute la bande ! On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, mais c'était la folie dernièrement ! Surtout avec la préparation de la fête de fiançailles de Rose.

Le moulin Alice s'était remis en route. Alice avait tendance à fourmiller de plans et d'idée. Elle prenait toujours plaisir à organiser des soirées et des événements.

-Oh, reprit Alice, et on devrait carrément faire ça chez toi Bella ! Tu as vraiment le meilleur jardin pour tous nous accueillir ! Edward, tu devrais voir la maison de Bella, elle est géniale et surtout l'endroit ou elle se trouve ! Tu as vraiment de la chance de vivre au bord de la mer ! Jazz n'est toujours pas décidé à quitter le centre-ville pour avoir une maison comme la tienne. Je te jure que si un jour, tu décides de la vendre, je suis la première à l'acheter.

Bella souriait au propos et au sautillement d'excitation de sa cousine.

-Pas de problème, on ferra ça après la fête de fiançailles, d'accord ?

Apparemment, elle devait vraiment apprécier sa cousine pour accepter d'organiser une soirée comme ça à la dernière minute. Point positif pour lui, il allait pouvoir être dans son environnement et récolté encore plus d'information avant de passer à l'action.

Alice continuait à jacasser, ce qui permettait une nouvelle fois à l'imagination d'Edward de créer de nouveaux fantasmes. Il était tellement perdu de son esprit, qu'il fut surpris quand Bella fut interpellée par un homme.

-Chérie, ne serais-tu pas en train de porter quelque chose de lourd ?

-Coucou Sam ! Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si lourd que ça !

L'homme se pencha sur Bella pour lui déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Un geste plus fraternel qu'amoureux selon Edward. D'ailleurs, il avait rapidement compris que les petits surnoms doux étaient une habitude courante par ici. Il n'avait jamais été autant appelé chéri depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. C'était déconcertant au début pour lui, mais finalement, on s'y habituait.

-Sam, voici Edward Masen qui remplace le docteur Gerendy et le cousin d'Alice et Rose. Edward, voici notre adjoint du shérif Sam Uley, présenta Bella

Comme Leah, une semaine plus tôt, l'homme le salua sèchement. C'était le deuxième Quileute qu'il rencontrait et lui aussi était hostile à sa présence. Esmé l'avait rassuré quand à l'attitude hostile de Leah en vers lui. Apparemment, la jeune femme était naturellement sèche et avait du mal à s'ouvrir et être chaleureuse en vers les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour ceux qui est de l'officier Uley, il misait plus pour l'attitude que se devait d'avoir les officiers en uniforme. En tout cas, ses traits sévères, sa carrure de géant et ses manières sèchent devait sûrement avoir de l'effet sur les délinquants pour un peu, Edward était effrayé par l'homme. Le seul moment ou il paraissait un peu plus sympa, c'est quand il s'adressait à Bella.

-Donne-moi ce carton Isabella, je vais le déposer à ta voiture, ordonna Sam.

-Ne m'appelle pas Isabella, Samuel !

-Bella...

Un duel de regard s'était engagé entre Bella et Sam Uley. Edward se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment bien se connaître pour avoir une telle complicité. Il misait sur la relation que la jeune femme devait avoir grâce aux liens de travail de son père et de l'homme et sûrement aussi par le lien avec la réserve Quileute dont l'homme semblait clairement venir.

-D'accord, tu gagnes, mais ne m'appelles pas Isabella ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Bon avant que Bella nous fasse un nouvelle exposé sur pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de baptême complet. On va vous laisser Edward et moi. On doit rejoint Jasper à la Bella Italia et si on ne part pas maintenant, on risque d'arriver en retard. Et on connaît tous les réactions de Jasper aux retards. Comme je vois que tu gères Madame têtu ici, je peux donc partir pour l'esprit tranquille. Alors bye, bonne soirée et à samedi ! Bisous vous deux.

En un rien de temps Alice avait attrapé le bras d'Edward pour le tirer vers sa voiture, sans qu'il ne puisse saluer les deux. Il gardait un œil sur le duo alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture pour s'engageait dans la circulation. L'officier Uley portait le carton de Bella vers sa voiture un SUV Ford Explorer. Voiture plutôt impressionnante pour un si petit bout de femme. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'Edward allait pouvoir séduire Bella. Il ne lui restait plus que la fête de fiançailles de Rosalie samedi ou elle serait présente.

-J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé, Edward. Oublie ! Elle n'est pas pour toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je ne lui veux que du bien !

-Je suis sérieuse, Bella est intouchable ici.

Oh ça oui, il ne lui voulait vraiment que lui faire du bien.

X-NTMY-X

Élisabeth et Edward Senior Masen étaient arrivés le vendredi pour pouvoir assister à la fête de fiançailles de leur nièce. Fort heureusement, ils avaient décidé de loger chez Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Élisabeth voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa petite sœur. Ils avaient bien sur visité la nouvelle maison de leur fils et dîner avec lui. En outre ses parents avaient décidé de louer une voiture, une fois à arrivée à l'aéroport afin d'être indépendant une fois à Forks. C'était un soulagement pour Edward au moins il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ses parents tout en travaillant à la fois à l'hôpital et sur l'opération séduire Bella Swan.

La fête ne se déroulait pas au domicile des parents de la future mariée, mais dans un restaurant de Port Angeles privatisé spécialement pour la soirée. Entre la fin de sa garde, l'heure du rendez-vous pour la réception et la route. Il avait juste assez de temps pour rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de l'hôpital et enfiler de nouvelles fringues.

Il avait soigneusement choisit de mettre un pantalon chino gris foncé, une chemise blanche déboutonné sans cravate et une veste assortie. Ce n'était pas un costume formel, mais c'était une tenue habillée que sa mère, sa tante et ses cousines approuveraient certainement. La tenue le m'était en valeur, sa chemise assez proche du corps soulignait sa musculature. Il disciplina ses cheveux comme à son habitude, l'effet coiffé-décoiffé était clairement sa marque de fabrique. Il enfila sa Rolex hérité de son grand-père Masen et une paire de chaussures en daim couleur camel. Il attrapa son portefeuille contenant ses papiers qu'il plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, ses clés de voitures et verrouilla sa maison avant de rejoindre sa Camaro et de se mettre en route vers le lieu de réception.

Heureusement pour lui, le trajet se déroula sans problème et il arriva à temps. Il ne serait peut-être pas le premier, mais il était sur de ne pas être le dernier. Et il avait toujours l'excuse d'une urgence médical pour justifier un éventuel retard. Il espérait maintenant de pouvoir enfin avoir accès à Bella. Trois semaines qu'il lui tournait autour sans pour autant avoir fait une vraie percé, c'était vraiment trop long pour lui et pour son abstinence.

Il donna les clés de sa voiture à la personne chargé de garer les voitures dans le parking du restaurant. Quand il arriva dans la salle du restaurant, il repéra rapidement sa famille, mais pas Isabella. Bien sûr en fils parfait qu'il était, il salua sa famille avant de se mettre en chasse de sa future conquête. Ses parents étaient avec son oncle et sa tante ainsi qu'un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas et de Rosalie sans son fiancé.

-Ah, Edward enfin !

-Maman ! - il embrassa la joue de sa mère. Pardonnez moi pour le retard, je viens seulement de terminer ma garde.

Il salua rapidement sa famille d'un baiser sur la joue pour les femmes de sa famille et d'une poignée de main pour les hommes.

-Edward, voici Charlie et Sue Swan. Présenta Carlisle. Charlie, Sue, mon neveu Edward Masen, qui remplace Henry Gerendy à l'hôpital.

Il serra la main du couple. Il reconnaissait des similitudes entre Charlie et sa fille notamment dans la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Tandis que Leah était le portrait craché de Sue. Du moins, si Leah avait un air un peu moins sévère.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Edward. Comment se passe l'adaptation dans notre petite ville ? Demanda Sue.

-De même. Et bien plutôt bien. Un peu déconcertant au début, mais on s'y habitude rapidement.

La conversation se tourna rapidement sur les inconvénients de vivres dans les grandes et dans les petites villes telles que Forks. Edward laissa rapidement agir son charme naturel pour se mettre dans la poche le couple Swan. Si cela semblait fonctionner sur Sue, c'était un peu moins le cas pour Charlie. Qui ne participait que très peu à la conversation, laissant sa femme gérer. Il se contentait de porter à la bouche son verre de vin.

-Viens, Edward. Laissons les parents à leurs discussions.

Elle enroula son bras autour de celui d'Edward avant de le tirer vers elle.

\- Je vais te présenter les amis d'Emmett.

Même si lui et Rosalie avaient du mal à s'entendre, mentalement, il la remerciait de la sauver d'une discussion aussi soporifique. Il souhaita une bonne soirée aux autres avant de suivre sa cousine vers le bar.

-Alice m'a dit qu'elle voulait organiser une fête pour que tu rencontres du monde, questionna Rosalie.

-Oui, apparemment, elle a peur de mon manque de sociabilisation ces derniers temps.

-Pourtant, il paraît que tu sociabilises plutôt bien dans les bars de Port Angeles.

-Les rumeurs vont vite par ici.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Edward. Oh et juste un conseil avant de te remettre à Emmett. Oublie Bella.

Elle serra un peu plus fort son étreinte sur le bras d'Edward pour lui faire comprendre le message. En espérant qu'il écoute ces conseils, mais rien n'était sûr avec Edward. Pour lui, c'était le retour de Rosalie la garce qui aime contrarier les plans. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils arrivèrent au bar ou se trouvaient Emmett et ses amis.

-Emmett soit gentil, sauve Edward des parents.

-Hey, Edward, mec ! Comment tu vas ?

Edward se retrouva dans une étreinte d'ours digne d'Emmett. La ou Rosalie était une sortie d'Amazone des temps modernes. Emmett s'apparentait plus à un ours humain aussi grand que muscler.

-Rosie vient de te sauver d'un sacré guêpier ! Viens avec nous, tu seras mieux ! Laisse-moi te présenter. Bon à part Jasper que tu connais déjà.

Edward serra la main du compagnon de sa cousine Alice. Et tour à tour Emmett lui pointa les autres membres de son groupe. Felix Volturi clairement d'origine italienne, à la taille et la carrure aussi impressionnante qu'Emmett quoi qu'un peu plus petit. Sam Uley, qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Jacob Black aussi grand que Sam. Même si Paul Lahote était assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar, il devait être le plus grand des hommes présent et il avait l'expression encore plus hostile que Sam. Jared Cameron et Seth Clearwater étaient de la même taille, mais avec une carrure un peu moins carrée que les autres. Et enfin Peter Whitlock qui ressemblait à son frère Jasper, blond, grand et fin.

Il serra tour à tour la main de chaque nouveau présenté. À bien y réfléchir, Edward se demandait si il n'aurait pas fallut rester à parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec ses parents plutôt que de connaître cette sorte de démonstration de virilité par une symbolique poignée de main. Et à croire que les Quileutes étaient franchement hostiles en vers les nouveaux arrivants parce qu'à part Seth, la bande Sam, Jacob, Paul et Jared lui avait broyaient la main. Main dont il avait absolument besoin pour la chirurgie, ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour lui d'avoir des doigts de casser. Dernier point, que contenait l'eau de Forks ? Edward ne s'était jamais senti petit, mais là son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq paraissait bien moindre face aux géants en face de lui. Apparemment, Emmett s'était trouvé des amis partageaient son amour de la musculation. Seul Jasper, Peter et Seth avaient une silhouette un peu plus fine que les autres hommes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins sportive.

-Pendant que j'y pense, tu veux boire quelques choses Edward ?

-Une bière me va Em' !

-Ok, je vais te chercher ça, Jazz surveille nos petits loups ne dévorent pas notre nouveau médecin, ça serait dommage de devoir en chercher un nouveau.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Masen, commença Paul Lahote.

-Alors Edward, Forks te plaît ? Demanda Jacob Black en portant sa bouteille de bière à la bouche.

-C'est intéressant pour le moment.

-C'est toi qui a acheté la maison de Creek Road, c'est ça ?Demanda Seth

-Oui, c'est ça, apparemment, c'est vous qui avez géré ça ?

-C'était le projet de Leah, que tu as déjà rencontré, il paraît.

-En effet, les infos circulent vite ici.

-C'est vrai que tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde. Comme par exemple, si tu décides de draguer la femme d'un autre quand tu vas acheter du café dans sa boutique. Intervient Sam Uley.

Bon apparemment, l'hostilité de Sam ne venait pas de la nouveauté que représenter sa venue, mais plus le flirte innocent qu'il entretenait avec Emily.

-Emily est ta femme, c'est ça ? Sans offense, elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

-Heureusement que tu le précises, mais tu devrais te renseigner avant de tomber sur une femme dont le mari est un peu moins tempéré que moi. Comme Paul, par exemple.

-C'est vrai que je ne serais pas aussi conciliant que toi Sam, si on draguait ma femme.

Quand Emmett revient avec la bière pour Edward, l'atmosphère s'allégea rapidement. Jasper n'avait été d'aucun soutient dans cet interrogatoire bizarre qu'il venait de subir. Edward n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir dragué une femme mariée d'origine Quileute. Du moins, il soupçonnait que la femme de Paul était Quileute. Sinon là, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué à retrouver qui était la femme de Paul.

La conversation se tourna vite sur un sujet plus neutre. Edward continuait d'être interrogé sur sa vie et son travail, mais c'était un peu moins agressif que précédemment. Sûrement, parce que c'était Seth et Peter qui lui parlaient. Felix n'avait pour le moment lâchait que des sortes de grognements d'approbation ou de négation quand on lui demandait son avis.

Étant de dos au reste de la salle. Edward n'avait pas encore remarqué que l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis ses trois dernières semaines s'approchait du groupe.

-Coucou les garçons !

-La plus belle, l'accueillit Jacob en posant son bras autour des épaules de Bella.

-Oh, arrête Jake, je me transforme de plus en plus en baleine. Enfin bref, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais Emily te demande Sam. La baby-sitter a téléphoné. Les enfants font de la résistance pour se coucher et veulent parler à papa. Elle t'attend dans le hall d'entrée.

-Merci, chérie, j'y vais. Il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la jeune femme avant de partir du cercle.

-Je vois que vous avez rencontré Edward, j'espère qu'ils sont gentils avec toi et qu'ils te font un bon accueil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, on va bien prendre soin de notre petit docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Paul ?

-Absolument rien, bébé ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir ici pour te reposer un peu, je te vois courir partout depuis tout à l'heure.

Jacob poussa Bella vers les bras de Paul qui la souleva avec peu d'effort et l'installa d'autorité sur le tabouret qu'il occupait précédemment. Ainsi, debout, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bien plus grand que les autres. Il prit place derrière la jeune femme une main sur son ventre arrondi et déposa un baiser au creux du cou de sa compagne. Du coin de l'œil, il s'assurait qu'Edward Masen enregistre bien le message. Parce qu'aujourd'hui la robe noir prêt du corps de Bella ne pouvait pas masquer la grossesse de la jeune femme.

-T'imagines, enchaîna Bella après une question de Seth. Et en plus je n'en suis qu'à un peu plus de 4 mois. D'ici la fin de cette grossesse, je ne pourrais même plus passer les portes.

-Tu es magnifique, répondit Paul en embrassant la joue de Bella.

-Oh, arrête, tu dis uniquement ça parce que tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir !

-C'est vrai !

-Eh ! Méchant va ! Bas les pattes, monstre sans cœur !

Elle tapa la main de son compagnon qui reposait sur son ventre. Paul l'attrapa et noua ses doigts au siens s'assurant de bien mettre en valeur l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles qui trônaient sur la main de sa femme. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur son épouse. Et observait avec plaisir l'expression d'Edward se décomposait rapidement. Edward venait enfin de comprendre son erreur.

De l'autre côté de la salle. Charlie Swan observait la scène un sourie caché derrière son verre de vin. Depuis 27 ans, il s'assurait d'une chose que personne ne touche sa petite fille. Enfin personne à part Paul Lahote, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.


	2. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je me suis dit que ca pouvait être sympa pour vous de vous poster ici, le point de vue de Bella sur cette Os. Pour information, il s'agit de l'épilogue de ma fiction La Fille du Sherif. Je ne pensais pas faire un jour une histoire complète. Mais j'ai reussi et j'en suis très heureuse.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines maintenant, alors que je l'écoutai parler au bébé. Si ça continuait, le bébé allait savoir parler une fois sortie de son cocon protecteur. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose, il lui faisait la conversation sur ce qu'il allait faire dans la journée, sur notre vie, sur notre futur quand bébé sera là, etc. . Je fondai totalement face à ce géant, de quasiment deux mètres, qui était aussi chou face à mon ventre qui s'arrondissait.

« Les filles vont bientôt arriver, mon Paul et je ne suis pas encore totalement prête. » Finis-je par dire.

Au moins cette fois-ci la conversation à sens unique avait eu lieu dans la cuisine. Il m'avait perché sur l'îlot de cuisine et s'était installé sur l'un des tabourets entre mes jambes. J'avais donc réussi à petit-déjeuner en même temps. Il poussa un grognement avant de se redresser. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il était impatient à l'idée de me voir enceinte, mais je ne pensai pas qu'il allait être comme ça.

« Fais attention à mon fils. » Déclara-t-il me faisant glousser.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une fille ? » Demandai-je amusée.

« Je suis son père, je sais ce genre de chose. »

« On verra à l'échographie ! » M'exclamai-je.

« On devrait parier. »

« Quel est l'enjeu ? »

« Le papier peint pour la librairie. »

Mon rire s'intensifia, c'était l'un de nos sujets de batailles en ce moment. Les travaux de la librairie allaient s'achever d'ici peu de temps et je voulais absolument mettre du papier peint dans l'espace qui allait accueillir le club de lecture et les rassemblements qui allaient être organisés prochainement.

« Oh dans ce cas, ça veut dire que je serais obligée de le faire. »

« Ça sera surtout sans moi. » Affirma-t-il.

« Bien, je peux le faire moi-même. Je devrais juste prendre l'échelle dans le garage, l'installer dans la voiture puis la décharger à la librairie et monter dessus pour atteindre le haut du mur. »

Il poussa un grognement avant de m'attirer à lui et je me retrouvai sur ses genoux coincée entre son torse et le plan de travail.

« C'est de la manipulation ça, bébé. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement les lèvres.

« Peut-être. »

« Très méchant de ta part, car tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça. »

Mon sourire s'intensifia, j'avais appris à utiliser son côté protecteur pour lui faire faire ce que je voulais quand il ne le voulait pas. Bien sûr à chaque fois, il s'en rendait compte, car je n'étais absolument pas subtile.

« Ça c'est ma femme ! » S'exclama-t-il fièrement. « Si méchante. » Ronronna-t-il.

Je secouai la tête amusée par ses bêtises. Il devait bien être le seul homme à être fier que sa femme le manipule ou soit méchante avec lui, même si je n'avais rien de réellement méchante avec lui.

« Allez, laisse moi descendre, je dois encore enfiler ma chemise, me brosser les dents et mettre mes chaussures. »

Il se leva avec moi, par réflexe, je m'accrochais à lui. Il sourit satisfait quand j'encerclais son cou de mes bras et sa taille de mes jambes. Ses mains avaient glissées sur mes fesses pour me maintenir en place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je amusée alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

« J'aide ma femme super maladroite, aujourd'hui. »

Je lui souris avant de lui embrasser la joue. Un jour, il allait se faire mal au dos à me porter comme ça, mais surtout au train où mon ventre grossissait il n'allait plus pouvoir faire ça. Je n'étais qu'à la fin de mon premier trimestre, mais on avait l'impression que j'étais bien plus avancée dans la grossesse. Alors que je me brossai les dents et que j'enfilai ma chemise ensuite, Paul lui se préparait pour son jogging du samedi avec ses amis et notre bébé à fourrure. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour le reste de la journée alors que je serais à Olympia.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que mon ventre était bien caché avant de descendre pour mettre mes chaussures et attendre les filles qui devaient venir me chercher. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une boutique de mariage pour Rosalie. Emmett s'était enfin décidé à la demander en mariage et Rosalie n'ayant pas envie d'attendre avait décidé de faire des fiançailles courtes avec une petite fête dans moins d'un mois et un mariage pour l'automne qui était sa saison préférée. Aujourd'hui, nous allions simplement faire des sélections de ce qu'elle aimait, avant le vrai essayage qui devait avoir lieu à Port Angeles en compagnie de tout le monde.

« N'oublie pas le rendez-vous vaccin pour Biers. » Rappelai-je à Paul alors que j'enfilai mes chaussures.

« N'oublie pas de ne pas courir dans tous les sens. » Dit-il en échange.

Paul était plus inquiet que moi pour une éventuelle fausse couche. Mais personnellement, j'avais la certitude que bébé était bien accroché et le risque diminuait plus j'approchai du quatrième mois. J'en étais qu'à quelques jours et je savais que j'allai mener cette grossesse à terme et livrer un géant, vu la taille de mon ventre. Seuls ma famille et mes amis étaient au courant pour ce bébé en préparation. Paul était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue et mon ventre m'avait vite trahi.

« Je t'aime, à ce soir ! » M'exclamai-je avant de sortir rejoindre la voiture de Rosalie.

J'avais réussi à m'échapper entre deux salves de recommandations. Si je le laissaifaire, il aurait été capable de m'entourer dans du papier bulle pour m'éviter le moindre choc. Rosalie me fit signe de m'installer à l'avant de la voiture, j'ouvris la portière avant de m'y installer et je découvris que les autres étaient déjà toutes là.

« Bonjour, bonjour. » Gazouillai-je alors que Rosalie démarrait.

« Et en plus, elle est de bonne humeur. » Pesta ma sœur, faisant rire les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que tu es canon alors que tu devrais être en train de vomir tes tripes. » S'agaça-t-elle sous les regards moqueurs des autres.

« N'importe quoi ! » Protestai-je. « J'ai des cernes de trois kilomètres de long et je suis énorme ! Si ça continue je vais mettre au monde un bébé de dix kilos. »

« Je pensais que le glow de grossesse était une légende, mais tu prouves le contraire. »

Je secouai la tête amusée. Leah n'arrêtait pas avec ça, elle disait que j'étais tellement lumineuse dernièrement que je pouvais faire concurrence au soleil.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'un café pour te réveiller, sœurette. »

« C'était prévu ! Jacob nous l'a livrée de mauvais poil ce matin. » Déclara Rosalie.

« Il est trop tôt et vous êtes trop de bonne humeur. » Protesta Leah.

« Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. » Dis-je.

Elle poussa un grognement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer contre la portière. Elle avait beau râler, elle faisait partie de celle qui était le plus excitée pour se mariage. Qui pouvait croire que Leah était une passionnée des robes blanches ? Pour notre second mariage avec Paul, j'avais d'ailleurs cru que j'allai l'assassiner car aucune robe ne lui allait. Nous n'avions pas la même vision du mariage et elle avait vraiment eu des difficultés à se mettre en tête ce que je voulais.

Notre renouvellement des vœux devant nos proches avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, sur la plage où tout avait commencé. Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ma première rencontre avec Paul, mais j'avais tout de même eu envie de faire la cérémonie à cet endroit. Nous avions fait une cérémonie informelle mêlant à la fois la culture Quileute et les traditions contemporaines. Sam avait été l'officiant pour la partie Quileute et Peter pour la partie moderne. J'avais adoré ce que nous avions réussi à créer, mais j'avais encore plus aimé notre premier mariage à Hawaï. J'avais d'ailleurs découvert que toute ma famille était au courant des plans de Paul.

« Alors qu'est-ce vous voulez ? » Demandai-je aux filles alors qu'on arrivait en ville.

Je me dépêchai d'écrire la commande dans mon téléphone en cas de perte de mémoire, ce qui pouvait m'arriver de temps en temps. C'était l'un des effets de la grossesse que j'appréciai le moins.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Edward est de sortie. » Grogna Rosalie en se garant.

« Ton cousin ? » Demandai-je.

J'avais entendu parler d'Edward et de son arrivée en ville, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais croisé. Ce qui était d'ailleurs extraordinaire. Rosalie avait du mal avec sa personnalité, ils étaient selon Alice comme chien et chat.

« Ouais, coureur de jupons comme pas possible. »

« Combien vous pariez qu'il va draguer, Bella ? » Demanda Claire en gloussant.

« Il paraît qu'il n'est même pas bon au lit, à la limite de l'éjaculateur précoce. » Dit Alice. « J'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir, maintenant j'ai du mal à le regarder sans rire. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Monsieur Triple Orgasmes. » Gloussai-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je me dépêchai de traverser la route, puisque le feu était vert pour moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusée par les révélations dans la voiture. Je compris le sentiment d'Alice quand je me retrouvai en face de Monsieur Zéro Orgasme. J'étais sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ça. Je lui offris un sourire en remerciement quand il ouvrit la porte de la boutique d'Emily pour moi. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche j'aurai été capable d'éclater de rire, et j'en voulais aux filles de m'avoir dit ça avant de quitter la voiture.

L'accueil d'Emily me fit oublier temporairement Edward. Je me dépêchai de donner ma commande pour sortir le plus rapidement d'ici. Emily ne pouvait pas venir avec nous, tout comme Kim et Charlotte, mais toutes les trois seraient présentes la prochaine fois.

« Bella ? Tu as déjà rencontré Edward ? » Demanda Emily.

« Non, pas encore. Enchantée, je suis Bella. » Dis-je en tendant la main pour le saluer.

Ça me coûtait vraiment d'être sérieuse en face de lui et j'étais sûre qu'Emily avait remarqué que j'étais à deux doigts de rire.

« Vous êtes le cousin de Rosalie et Alice, c'est ça ? Je suis l'une de leurs amies ! » Continuai-je.

« En effet ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Il me lâcha un autre sourire brillant, qui je le suppose, devait fonctionner avec les femmes, mais pas sur moi. Pas quand je connaissais la vérité.

« Bella, ta commande est prête ! » S'exclama Diego.

Intérieurement, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Diego, tu salueras Netti pour moi ? »

« Aucun problème, chérie ! » Dit-il avant de retourner à sa prochaine commande.

« Em', je t'envoie un message si je trouve enfin ce papier peint ! Oh et des robes aussi, mais surtout le papier peint. » Dis-je en m'éloignant doucement vers la sortie. « Avant que tu le dises, oui, je sais je suis un peu trop obsédée par ça ! Au revoir tout le monde et bonne journée. » Conclus-je en sortant sous le rire de ma cousine.

Je me dépêchai de faire le chemin retour et je grimpai à nouveau en voiture. J'entrepris de distribuer la commande alors que Rosalie se remettait en route pour notre destination finale.

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Paul de lui donner des conseils ? » Rigolai-je.

« Emily dit qu'il était à deux doigts de te déshabiller sur place. » Gloussa Claire le nez dans son téléphone.

Leah poussa un nouveau grognement, nous faisant rire. Si Paul était encore plus protecteur qu'avant, c'était aussi le cas pour le reste de ma famille et de mes amis. Ils me prouvaient chaque jour que je pouvais compter sur eux et que je n'étais plus un électron isolé. Le fait d'avoir été en vacances forcées, pour cause de reconstruction de la librairie, m'avait fait vraiment réaliser et surtout comprendre ça. J'étais un peu moins hésitante maintenant quand il fallait demander un service à quelqu'un.

La journée à Olympia avait été une pause agréable. Je n'avais malheureusement pas trouvé le papier peint que j'avais en tête pour la librairie, mais je m'étais énormément amusée. J'avais même fait un peu de lèche-vitrines pour la chambre de bébé et pour les vêtements. Je n'avais rien acheté, je voulais savoir si nous allions avoir un garçon ou une fille pour pouvoir personnaliser sa chambre. Je voulais vraiment créer un univers unique où le bébé pourrait grandir et s'épanouir à son rythme.

« Bébé ? »

« Pas maintenant, Paul. » Gémis-je sous ses baisers.

« C'est quand même fou, cette capacité qu'elle a à s'endormir n'importe où. » Gloussa Leah.

Je fermai un peu plus fort les yeux pour ne plus les entendre. J'étais tellement bien dans mes rêves. Les mains de Paul se baladèrent sur moi et j'entendis le bruit que faisait la ceinture quand elle se détachait.

« Mais euh, je suis bien là. » Protestai-je.

« Tellement adorable. » Souffla Paul contre mon oreille. « Mais Rosalie doit rentrer chez elle et une voiture n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. »

J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux pour voir que nous étions de retour à La Push. Je ne me souvenais même plus quand je m'étais endormie. Cette grossesse m'épuisait littéralement, je n'avais jamais fait autant de siestes que depuis ces dernières semaines. Paul plaça un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos alors que ma tête basculait contre son cou, m'apportant ainsi son odeur que j'inhalai avec plaisir.

« Est-ce qu'elle a fait des achats ? »

« Non pas cette fois, mais elle a fait du repérage pour la chambre du microbe. » Dit Leah.

« Elle a insulté mon bébé, je vais me venger ! » M'exclamai-je cette fois bien réveillée.

« Tu as raison. Dès lundi, elle va faire équipe avec Brady. » Dit Paul avant de claquer la portière.

Il remonta l'allée sous les cris de protestations de Leah et mon rire. On faisait une sacrée bonne équipe de méchants.

X-LFDS-X

La librairie était fermée pour la journée pour cause de travaux. C'était le seul moment que Paul avait trouvé dans son emploi du temps pour terminer l'installation des dernières étagères dans la réserve. J'avais finalement décidé d'acheter le local à côté du mien pour pouvoir agrandir en largeur la librairie. Cette extension allait me servir de lieu de rencontre et l'étage allait, en partie, me servir de réserve. La librairie ne ressemblait absolument plus à ce qu'elle avait été. J'avais réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de la ville pour ajouter un étage afin que le bâtiment s'aligne en hauteur avec les autres.

Jared avait fait un super travail pour la conception de ce nouvel endroit. Ça nous avait pris du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais aussi pour faire les travaux. Je pouvais affirmer sans problème que j'aimai autant cette nouvelle librairie que l'ancienne. Et cette fois-ci j'avais décidé de laisser carte blanche à Madame Cullen pour la décoration de l'endroit. Je lui avais simplement dit ce que je voulais et elle avait réussi à faire devenir réel ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand je pensai à l'incendie, mais j'arrivai maintenant à passer au-dessus de ce sentiment, à me concentrer sur tout le positif qui était arrivé depuis.

« Et pourquoi pas ce rose ? »

Leah me pointa un joli rose pâle très doux et lumineux.

« Si je fais ça à Paul, il va mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il est encore traumatisé par la déco de la fête de Kim. Et je veux quelque chose de neutre. Je ne suis pas trop fan du rose pour les filles et bleu pour les garçons. »

J'attrapai des nuanciers dans des couleurs vert, bleu, gris et beige. En réalité, j'avais déjà une petite idée de ce que je voulais. J'avais tellement passé de temps sur Pinterest ces derniers jours que je rêvai de chambre de bébé. J'avais donc profité du fait que Leah devait récupérer une commande pour Paul à Port Angeles pour l'accompagner afin de voir ce que donnait en vrai les couleurs qui faisaient battre mon cœur.

« Leah, Bella, quel plaisir de vous voir, mes chéries ! » S'exclama Madame Cullen.

J'entendis Leah pousser un grognement en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais avec son neveu.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Madame Cullen ! » Répondis-je joyeusement en l'étreignant.

Elle avait beau avoir dit, des centaines de fois, de l'appeler par son prénom j'en étais encore incapable. Par contre, je ne refusai jamais un câlin, contrairement à Leah qui n'était pas très contact physique avec des membres autres que notre cercle proche. Elle tenta de nous présenter son neveu, mais j'avais déjà fait sa connaissance alors je le présentai à Leah qui était en train de l'assassiner du regard.

« Vous ne travaillez pas ? » Demanda finalement Madame Cullen.

Leah n'avait pas desserré une molaire face au flux d'infos et de questions que nous balançait Madame Cullen. J'étais donc la seule à faire la conversation avec elle puisque même son neveu s'intéressait à la peinture.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Comment avance les travaux de la librairie ? Bella est propriétaire de la librairie en ville. Edward, tu devrais aller y faire un tour, je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses qui pourraient te plaire. D'ailleurs, c'est là que j'ai eu le livre de partitions que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire ! »

« Paul a terminé les dernières étagères, par contre je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le papier peint que je voulais. »

« Oh chérie ! » Dit-elle en attrapant ma main. « Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. »

C'était elle qui m'avait soufflé l'idée et depuis j'en étais obsédée. Je voulais quelque chose qui inspire le rêve, le calme, l'imagination, mais aussi un peu de folie. Je voulais qu'il nous fasse voyager.

« Oui, enfin, cette histoire arrange bien Paul. Il ne veut pas le poser, car il est sûr qu'il y aura des raccords à faire ! » Pestai-je.

« Lahote râle, mais il le fera comme d'habitude et s'il ne le fait pas, je viendrais le faire avec toi, chérie. » Dit Leah me faisant rire ainsi que Madame Cullen.

Elle avait entièrement raison là-dessus. Parfois, je me demandai même si Paul ne faisait pas exprès de râler et de bouder pour attirer mon attention et m'obliger à le câliner. Le portable de Leah sonna interrompant, à nouveau, la discussion.

« Ma belle, la commande est prête, on va devoir y aller. » Dit-elle en consultant son téléphone.

« Oh, vous êtes venues récupérer une commande pour Paul ? » Demanda Madame Cullen.

J'acquiesçai et Leah fit la même chose. Je n'allai pas lui dire que j'étais aussi là pour la chambre de bébé parce que je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait vouloir m'aider, sauf que cette fois-ci je voulais faire ça par moi-même.

« On ne va pas vous retarder dans ce cas. » Dit-elle. « Oh ! J'y pense, Bella, j'ai quelques catalogues de papier peint. Je te les dépose demain à la librairie, si tu veux ? »

« Ça serait adorable Madame Cullen. On se voit demain sinon à la fête de fiançailles de Rose et Emmett ? Edward heureuse de vous avoir revu. »

Leah m'entraîna hors du rayon peinture pour rejoindre le point de retrait.

« Il te bouffait du regard. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Mais non, il regardait la peinture. »

« Oh s'il te plaît, il regardait tellement tes seins et tes jambes que je suis sûre qu'il se passait des choses pas très catholique, là-haut. » Dit-elle en tapant son doigt contre son front.

« Tu sais que tu pouvais au moins, lui dire bonjour. »

« Non. » Dit-elle sèchement. « Tu sais que Sam est en rogne contre lui car il drague Emily dès qu'il va chercher son café et maintenant toi en plus. Laisses tomber, il ne va pas faire long feu en ville. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me bouffe du regard comme tu le dis qu'il va tenter quelque chose. »

« Oh si, ça je peux te le dire qu'il va tenter quelque chose. Ça se voyait autant que le nez au milieu de la figure, ma belle ! Et j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content. »

Je secouai la tête amusée. Il n'y avait que Leah pour croire à ce genre de chose. Elle me quitta pour rejoindre le pick-up et regarder si la commande était en ordre, alors que je me dirigeai vers l'accueil pour régler le tout.

« Bonjour, Madame Lahote. » Dit joyeusement Kate. « La commande est déjà chargée dans votre véhicule. »

« Merci beaucoup, Kate. » Souris-je. « Leah est déjà parti vérifier ça. »

« Comme d'habitude ! » Gloussa-t-elle. « La facture est ici, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que je réglai la somme en utilisant la carte de l'entreprise.

« Non, merci. Ça devrait aller pour aujourd'hui. »

« Passez une bonne journée et un bon retour chez vous ! Faites attention sur la route. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« À vous aussi ! Au revoir ! »

Je sortis de l'accueil pour rejoindre Leah déjà installée au volant. Ma boudeuse de sœur était de retour. Quand je m'installais sur le siège passager, elle lâcha son téléphone avec un air coupable.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » Râlai-je.

« Oups. »

« Oui, oups, Leah, oups. » Grognai-je.

X- LFDS-X

J'avais beau mettre mes converses pour du confort, mes pieds restaient douloureux à la fin de la journée. Me prouvant une fois encore que mon cher mari avait raison. Je m'agitai bien trop dans tous les sens et mon ventre me le confirmait car il ne cessait de tirer en fin de journée. Cependant, je voulais en profiter autant que possible car bientôt je serais incapable de passer les portes. Et surtout d'ici peu de temps, je ne pourrais plus cacher mon petit loup sous mes vêtements.

« Le docteur Masen cherche des infos sur toi. » Grogna Paul en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, il paraît même qu'il est resté plus de trente minutes avec toi à la librairie et qu'il n'est sortie avec aucun achat, si ce n'est des catalogues. »

« Tu as des sacrés espions, mon amour. » Dis-je amusée.

Une de ses mains glissa vers mes cheveux pour lui dégager l'accès à mon cou. La seconde suivante ses lèvres déposaient des baisers sur ma peau, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur la préparation du dîner. Je poussai un soupir avant de m'appuyer un peu plus contre son torse.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demandai-je après un silence.

« Ton père pense à l'arrêter et Sam approuve. Personnellement, je serais tenté de lâcher Biers sur lui. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant Biers revient avec toi à la librairie. »

Comme l'été était de retour, Biers avait tendance à accompagner Paul au travail. Comme ça il pouvait passer la journée dehors.

« Si tu veux. » Soupirai-je sous ses lèvres.

« Mais en attendant, je vais faire l'amour à ma femme pour lui rappeler que son mari est le seul capable de la satisfaire. »

« Et le dîner ? »

« Mais tu es mon dîner ce soir ! » Dit-il avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. « Je vais te déguster, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. » Promit-il. « Et ensuite, je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu auras encore la sensation que je suis en toi demain. »

Ma main remonta vers sa joue. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de promesses qui avaient l'air absolument délicieuses. Ce programme pour cette soirée me donnait plus qu'envie. Qu'est-ce que j'aimai quand il se montrait cru dans ses mots.

« Beaucoup de mots, peu d'actions, Lahote. » Provoquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il m'offrit un sourire mauvais avant de fondre sur moi pour m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je n'avais qu'une chose à dire : Paul Lahote tenait toujours ses promesses.

X-LFDS-X

« Laisses-moi t'aider, Bella. » Pesta Alice.

« Mais non ça va aller ! »

« Tu ne dois pas porter de charges lourdes. »

« Je sais, Alice. Cependant, je ne suis pas en sucre et ce carton n'est pas lourd, juste encombrant. » Conclus-je avant de verrouiller la porte de la librairie.

J'avais commandé plusieurs choses sur internet pour le bébé que j'avais fait livrer au magasin plutôt qu'à la maison. Alice insistait pour porter le carton, mais je la connaissais, elle allait vouloir regarder à l'intérieur. Ce dont je n'avais pas envie.

« Tiens, Edward est en avance. » Dit-elle brusquement avant de faire de grands signes dans sa direction. « Je parie que l'effet Bella y est pour quelque chose. »

« Paul est en rogne pour ça. »

« Eh bien, on va lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas libre. » Murmura-t-elle « Edward, tu connais Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il venait de nous rejoindre.

« Oui, oui, on s'est déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Une lueur machiavélique passa dans les yeux d'Alice et un flot de parole jaillit de sa bouche. Ce qui m'amusa follement. Elle pouvait passer du coq à l'âne en un rien de temps. Elle finit par émettre l'idée de faire une petite fête pour que notre nouveau médecin puisse faire connaissance avec notre petit groupe. Si seulement il savait dans quoi il allait s'embarquer.

« Pas de problème, on fera ça après la fête de fiançailles, d'accord ? »

Je ne me voyais pas organiser ça, mais je savais qu'une nouvelle fois je n'allais rien avoir à faire si ce n'était ouvrir la porte de la maison. Et puis ça pourrait être l'occasion de profiter du beau temps pour faire un barbecue. J'avais tellement envie de manger de la viande en ce moment. J'en étais à deux doigts de baver face à mon envie.

« Chérie, ne serais-tu pas en train de porter quelque chose de lourd ? »

Je me retournais pour faire face à Sam.

« Coucou Sam ! » Souris-je contente de le voir. « Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si lourd que ça ! »

Il me déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Il y avait des gestes comme ça que j'étais sûre de ne jamais pouvoir me passer, même quand je serais toute vieille et toute fripée. Il avait été l'un des premiers à apprendre pour la grossesse ou plutôt il avait été un des premiers à l'avoir remarquée.

« Sam, voici Edward Masen qui remplace le docteur Gerandy et le cousin d'Alice et Rose. Edward, voici notre adjoint du shérif Sam Uley. » Présentai-je.

J'étais un peu peste, je l'avouai honnêtement, mais ça m'amusait follement de voir le visage de Sam aussi froid. Il contenait sa colère avec un agréable sang froid. Sam, Paul et mon père n'avaient absolument pas caché leurs envies de meurtres sur Edward lors de notre dernier repas familiale. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui m'avait incité à montrer officiellement ma grossesse. J'espérai par ce fait que la rumeur arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de notre nouveau docteur et éviter ainsi la prison aux trois hommes.

« Donne-moi ce carton Isabella, je vais le déposer à ta voiture. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas Isabella, Samuel ! »

« Bella... » Grogna-t-il.

La légendaire mauvaise humeur des hommes Uley/Lahote venait de refaire une apparition. Il me fusilla du regard et je lui rendis l'appareil. J'étais devenue super forte à ce petit jeu, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je savais que si je continuai j'allais être puni. Il était capable de dire à Paul de me priver de tarte à la pomme, ce petit monstre !

« D'accord, tu gagnes, mais ne m'appelles pas Isabella ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »

En soit, ce n'était pas que je n'aimai pas ça, mais c'était plus la façon dont il l'avait dit que je n'aimai pas.

« Bon, avant que Bella nous fasse un nouvel exposé sur pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de baptême complet. On va vous laisser, Edward et moi, on doit rejoindre Jasper à la « Bella Italia » et si on ne part pas maintenant, on risque d'arriver en retard. Et on connaît tous les réactions de Jasper aux retards. Comme je vois que tu gères Madame têtue ici présente, je peux donc partir l'esprit tranquille. Alors bye, bonne soirée et à samedi ! Bisous vous deux. » Débita Alice rapidement.

Elle attrapa le bras de son cousin avant de l'attirer vers la voiture de celui-ci, alors que Sam me prit le carton des mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans pour que tu empêches Alice de t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'on partait en direction de la voiture.

« Des vêtements et autres petites choses pour mon petit loup. »

« Petit loup ? Donc c'est un garçon. »

« Selon Paul oui. » Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

« Et selon toi ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant le coffre.

« C'est un bébé. » Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Un gros bébé en préparation. »

Sam lâcha un rire léger avant d'ouvrir la portière de mon Ford et de m'encourager à monter. Ils essayaient tous de savoir si nous allions avoir un garçon ou une fille. Il y avait même un pari en cours dans le livre des paris du Hunter.

« Sois prudente et envoie-moi un message quand tu es chez toi. » Dit-il.

« Merci Sam. » Répondis-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Il ferma la portière et je me mis rapidement en route pour rejoindre la maison. J'avais bien sûr fait mon traditionnel karaoké dans la voiture pour faire passer le temps plus vite. J'étais tellement impatiente de rentrer à la maison et de prendre un bain. J'avais pensé à ça toute la journée. Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans le garage, de prendre le carton contenant ma commande et de grimper à l'étage. Paul n'était pas encore rentré, il avait une dernière réunion et Biers était avec lui. J'avais donc la maison pour moi toute seule.

Le temps que l'eau remplissait le bain, j'allumai les bougies qui restaient toujours dans la salle de bain et j'enclenchai ma playlist, mais surtout je déballai mon colis. J'avais hâte de montrer tout ça à Paul, c'était tellement chou. J'avais aussi du mal à imaginer qu'un bébé pouvait être aussi petit. Je laissai le carton dans le dressing avant de me déshabiller, d'attacher mes cheveux et de plonger dans mon bain plein de mousse.

« Sam a dit que je devais te priver de tarte aux pommes. »

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir mon mari appuyait contre le montant de la porte de la salle de bain.

« J'en étais sûre. » Pestai-je.

Il sourit avant de s'approcher de la baignoire et de se pencher pour me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

« J'ai aussi reçu un message d'Alice. Et je pense que je vais définitivement lâcher Biers sur Masen. On pourra toujours planquer le corps dans la forêt avec l'accord du shérif adjoint. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être amusée.

« Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas dans ce bain plutôt que de discuter de cet affreux docteur dragueur ?»

Il se releva avant de retirer un à un ses vêtements en veillant bien à ce que je ne rate rien du spectacle. Et mon dieu quel spectacle, je n'allai certainement pas échanger un Paul contre un docteur un peu trop prétentieux et soucieux de son apparence. Je me bougeai pour laisser une place pour Paul qui s'installa dans mon dos.

« Ne fais rien qui te condamnera à la prison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin du docteur Masen. » Répondit-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

X-LFDS-X

J'en étais déjà à mon cinquième aller-retour de la soirée aux toilettes, si ça continuait j'allai élire domicile là-bas. Je me lavai consciencieusement les mains sans quitter des yeux ma silhouette. J'avais remarqué que mon ventre avait tendance à être un peu plus proéminent le soir et quand j'étais fatiguée, ce qui était le cas maintenant. Habituellement j'étais déjà en pyjama et vautrée dans le canapé pour me reposer de ma semaine de travail. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait la fête de fiançailles de Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je en rejoignant mes amies.

« Le docteur Masen est dans la place et il te cherche du regard depuis. » Dit Claire.

« Ou alors il admire la déco, mais ça m'étonnerait. » Déclara Kim.

« Je me sens un peu déçue, je pensais être le seul objet de ses pensées. » Ajouta Emily.

« Je crois que papa Swan va le tuer. » Ricana Leah.

Je regardai en direction de mon père et je ne pouvais qu'approuver la remarque de Leah. Sue semblait s'amuser follement, par contre.

« Celui-là si il va en prison, je ne l'aiderai pas à en sortir. » Dis-je.

« Hannnn, c'est le retour de méchante Bella ? » Demanda Kim en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Non, c'est juste que ça en devient agaçant. Je veux dire comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de ça ? » Demandai-je en pointant mon ventre. « Il est médecin, il devrait être capable de repérer une femme enceinte et mariée, non ? »

« Mariée, ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes habituellement. Il dit qu'au moins il n'a pas de problèmes quant à la possibilité d'une volonté d'engagement de l'autre personne. » Dit Alice.

« Plus j'en apprends sur lui, moins j'ai envie de faire sa connaissance. » Déclara Jane. « Pourtant il est pas mal dans son genre. »

« C'est le seul point positif de sa personne. » Dit Claire. « Mais il ne vaut clairement pas Paul. D'ailleurs, tu me le prêtes quand ? » Demanda-t-elle ce qui eut le mérite de me faire rire.

« Oh, attention, Rosalie l'emmène dans la gueule du loup. » Chuchota Kim.

« Ils l'ont repéré. Regardez-moi ces coqs ! » Ricana Leah. « Ils s'apprêtent à défendre leur basse court. »

« Quelqu'un a du pop corn ? Ça risque d'être drôle. » Gloussa Alice.

Rosalie lâcha rapidement son cousin dans le groupe de loups affamés et nous rejoignit en quatrième vitesse.

« Ils vont le dévorer. » Remarquai-je.

« Au moins, ça le fera redescendre de son piédestal. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« J'aimerais tellement être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'ils disent. » Piailla Claire. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Sam et Paul aussi en colère. »

« Ouais, Paul veut vraiment protéger la maman de son fils. » Dit Kim.

« Bien tenté, Kimi chérie, mais bébé est un bébé timide. » Gloussai-je.

« Quand est ce qu'on le saura alors ? » Râla Leah.

« La deuxième échographie normalement, si bien sûr bébé ne fait pas le timide. »

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le reste des commentaires des filles. Elles étaient persuadées que je savais si mon petit loup était un garçon ou une fille. J'étais cuisinée à chaque fois que je les voyais et elles espéraient que je gaffe sur ça.

« Merde, c'est la baby-sitter. » Dit Emily en regardant son portable qui sonnait.

Elle s'éloigna de nous pour répondre. J'espérai qu'il n'y ait rien de grave avec les jumeaux. Son visage n'affichait pas la panique, mais plus une sorte de désespoir ce qui voulait sûrement dire que nos petits monstres avaient fait une bêtise.

« Quelqu'un peut aller chercher Sam pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bella va y aller ! » S'exclama Leah.

« Pourquoi, moi ? Je suis bien ici. » Râlai-je.

« Pour apporter le coup de grâce à Saint Edward. » Ricana Rosalie en me poussant vers eux.

« Dis à Sam que je l'attends dans l'entrée, les garçons font de la résistance pour dormir. » Dit Emily en partant en direction de l'entrée du restaurant.

Je poussai un soupir avant de me diriger vers eux. Le regard de Paul me repéra directement, ses poings étaient serrés montrant qu'il contenait difficilement sa colère contre Edward. J'arrivai donc pile au bon moment pour apaiser tout ça.

« Coucou les garçons ! »

« La plus belle ! » S'exclama Jacob en posant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Mon beau-frère avait lui aussi rallié le camp anti-Edward.

« Oh, arrête Jake. Je me transforme de plus en plus en baleine. » Répondis-je en caressant mon ventre. « Enfin bref, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais Emily te demande Sam. La baby-sitter a téléphoné. Les enfants font de la résistance pour se coucher et veulent parler à papa. » Expliquai-je. « Elle t'attend dans le hall d'entrée. »

« Merci, chérie, j'y vais. » Dit-il avant de me déposer son traditionnel baiser sur le crâne.

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré Edward. J'espère qu'ils sont gentils avec toi et qu'il te font un bon accueil. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, on va bien prendre soin de notre petit docteur. » Déclara Paul avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Cette même lueur qu'il pouvait avoir quand il projetait de faire faire une bêtise aux jumeaux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Paul ? »

« Absolument rien, bébé ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir ici pour te reposer un peu, je te vois courir partout depuis tout à l'heure. »

Jacob me poussa vers Paul qui m'installa en un éclair sur le tabouret qu'il occupait précédemment. Mon dos prit appui contre son torse et je ne vais pas mentir, mais c'était super agréable d'être enfin assise. Je poussai un soupir quand Paul embrassa mon cou. Il marquait clairement son territoire, mais je m'en moquai complètement tant que j'étais assise.

« Dire que tu n'attends pas des jumeaux. » Rigola Seth.

« T'imagines ! Et en plus je n'en suis qu'à un peu plus de quatre mois. D'ici la fin de cette grossesse, je ne pourrais même plus passer les portes. »

« Tu es magnifique. » Dit Paul en m'embrassant la joue.

« Oh, arrête, tu dis uniquement ça pour ne pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Eh ! Méchant va ! Bas les pattes, monstre sans cœur ! » Fis-je en lui tapant la main qui avait prit place sur mon ventre.

Il me l'attrapa avant de nouer ses doigts aux miens, mettant ainsi en valeur les deux bagues que je portais au doigt. Moins subtile que ça, impossible. L'expression d'Edward se décomposa et ça en valait son pesant de cacahuète. Je profitai des mains de Paul qui me caressait le ventre et j'occultai totalement le reste de la conversation. Le regard de mon père croisa le mien et il m'adressa un clin d'œil avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Mon père était le plus grand supporter de mon mari, je n'avais jamais su le pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand Paul lui avait rendu visite après son au moins papa était un peu moins papa poule. Même si je ne doutai pas qu'il allait devenir grand-père poule une fois le bébé là.

« Alors, mon coquelicot des sables, on s'endort à table ? » Me taquina Peter.

« Je ne dors pas, je repose mes yeux. » Répondis-je.

J'avais finis par prendre place sur les genoux de Paul. La majorité des invités étaient déjà parti, il ne restait que les personnes proches des futurs mariés qui continuaient à discuter. J'écoutai les conversations, mais je ne faisais même plus l'effort d'y participer.

« Vous devriez rentrer. » Déclara mon père.

« Maman Bella n'est plus aussi résistante qu'avant. » Dit Peter.

« Fabriques un bébé et après on parlera de ta résistance ! » Grognai-je en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. « Je te rappel que j'ai dû te tenir la main quand tu es allé faire une radio pour ton poignet. »

« Ça faisait super mal ! »

« C'était une entorse de rien du tout et toi tu pleurais en disant qu'on allait t'amputer. »

« Des fois, je me demande ce que vous avez fait à la fac. » Grogna mon père.

« Si vous saviez, shérif, si vous saviez. » Soupira Jasper. « C'était tellement difficile de les guider dans le droit chemin. »

« Dis celui qui m'a emmené dans un bar à motard. » Rétorquai-je sournoisement.

« Quoi ? » Croassa mon père entre deux quintes de toux puisqu'il venait de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

« Il faisait la meilleure bière de la côte ouest ! » Proclama Jasper en défense.

«C'est pas ce jour-là que Bella a gagné le tournoi de billard ? » Demanda Leah.

« Exactement ! J'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant. » Répondit Peter. « Peut-être parce-que coquelicot avait décidé de castrer un des mecs avec la queue de billard. »

« Il m'avait mis la main aux fesses ! » Rétorquai-je. « J'ai été super attentive aux leçons de self-défense de Sam ! Toujours se servir de son environnement. »

Sam me lança un clin d'œil complice.

« Attends, attends, depuis quand tu joues au billard, Bella ? » Demanda mon père.

« C'est Peter qui m'a appris, mais maintenant l'élève a clairement dépassé le maître. »

« Vous allez faire mourir Pa' d'une crise cardiaque. » Dit Seth en rigolant.

« Tu as raison, petit frère, on va arrêter là avec les révélations. » Affirmai-je en essayant de me lever.

L'étreinte de Paul se resserra autour de moi pour m'empêcher de partir.

« Je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à me raconter. » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je me retournais vers lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Peut-être bien. » Gloussai-je.

Il finit par me libérer. Je quittai donc ma place à regret pour me lever. Paul attrapa mon blazer pour m'aider à l'enfiler alors que mes amis racontaient encore quelques bêtises que nous avions pu faire à la fac. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les retirer de leur prison de vêtement et les laisser libre dans mon dos, non sans en avoir profité pour me voler un baiser au passage.

« Soyez prudent sur la route. » Dit mon père.

« Bonne nuit, tout le monde. » Déclarai-je avant de partir avec mon Paul.

Le bras de Paul était autour de ma taille et je m'appuyai contre lui tandis qu'il nous guidait vers la voiture.

« Je crois que tu as réussi à faire passer le message. »

« Bien sûr, bébé. » Dit-il une fois installé au volant. « La fille du Shérif est intouchable, sauf par moi. »

Je secouai la tête amusée par sa répartie, mais il avait raison. Il était le seul à pouvoir partager ma vie, enfin lui et notre petit garçon qui arriverait dans un peu moins de cinq mois.


End file.
